


Lu Xun—Thirteen Perspectives

by Valiowk



Series: Music of a Life [1]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiowk/pseuds/Valiowk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve ‘quindrabbles’ (500 words each) and one ‘icosadrabble’ (2000 words) about the life of Lu Xun, from the perspectives of thirteen people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Image

**Author's Note:**

> This historical fiction is based on Chen Shou’s _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ and Pei Songzhi’s annotations to it.
> 
> I owe an immense debt of gratitude to 锦瑟无端 for her vignette 《陆逊之死》 _The Death of Lu Xun_ (in Chinese [here](http://tieba.baidu.com/p/1044089869)), and to 文子君 for her story 《陆公日志》 _The Daybook of Master Lu_ (in Chinese [here](http://bbs.chinae3.com/showthread.php?t=538976)), which had an enormous influence in molding my mental image of Lu Xun.
> 
> I would also like to acknowledge my extensive use of the [translations of _Records of the Three Kingdoms_](http://kongming.net/novel/bios/type.php#sgz) on [_Kongming’s Archives_](http://kongming.net/). This story could not have been written without it.
> 
> Please see the last chapter for a list of historical characters mentioned in the story and their style names.
> 
>  **Note (5 June 2013):** Historical errors in the story have been corrected as far as possible so that this story reads smoothly alongside a new story set in the same universe, [_In Conversation and Laughter—Lu Su_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/827846). Thus, the chapters are no longer perfect multidrabbles. The original perfect multidrabble version is available in PDF format [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ndx53c3smplnzq2/Lu%20Xun%E2%80%94Thirteen%20Perspectives%20%28Original%29.pdf).

#  **《十三视角看陆逊》**


	2. Mother ∙ Lady Song 宋氏 ∙ Sixth Year of Radiant Harmony 光和六年 ∙ AD 183

My husband dashes into the bedroom upon hearing the cries of our newborn babe.

‘My felicitations, Your Honour—you have a son!’ the midwife congratulates him.  She dabs the fresh blood away from the baby’s skin with a moist towel and swaddles him in a red blanket before handing him to my husband to cradle.  My husband murmurs a few words of thanks to her, too preoccupied with gazing proudly at our baby to pay her much attention.  The midwife and maidservants complete the delivery and help me into a reclining position before taking their leave.

‘It’s been hard on you, my Lady,’ my husband remarks as he seats himself upon the edge of the bed and holds out the baby for me to gaze at.

‘As long as the baby is safe and sound, any amount of hardship is worth it,’ I reply.  ‘In the poem _Thick Tarragon_ in the _Book of Odes_ , it is said, ‘My father begot me, / My mother fed me, / Led me, bred me, / Brought me up, reared me, / Kept her eye on me, tended me, / At every turn aided me.’[1]  This is but a minor tribulation.’

We gaze at the babe in silence for several moments. The babe has his father’s fair face, but his eyes and smiling lips distinctly resemble those of his maternal grandfather.  Recalling my late father, I turn to speak towards my husband.

‘My father was a man of arms all his life; he had only a rudimentary knowledge of the Classics.  His greatest dream was to have a son who would be a great scholar, and that his son would have no cause to take to arms.  Alas, the Heavens bestowed him with two daughters instead!’  I smile faintly at the irony.  ‘Fortunately, this did not cause my father to disfavour my sister and me; instead, he hired the best tutors for us and had us educated as he would have had his son.  How proud and delighted he would be if only he could see this grandson—I imagine he would sit by his grandson’s side as the boy was being tutored, and learn the same lessons and read the same books as him!’

My husband smiles affectionately.  He lowers his head in thought for a few seconds, before saying, ‘In that case, let’s name our son Yi[2].  In the book _Explaining Characters_[3] , it is said that “Writing is theorising [ _l_ _ù_ _n_ ].  Theorising is discourse [ _y_ _ì_ ].  Discourse is language.”[4]  We’ll raise him to be a great scholar capable of discoursing on [ _y_ _ì_ _l_ _ù_ _n_ ] all affairs under Heaven.’

I stare mutely at my husband for several seconds, astonished by his thoughtfulness, before smiling gratefully in return.

‘Lu Yi,’ I murmur, trying out the words against my tongue.  ‘Lu Yi… It is a good name,’ I conclude.

I return my gaze to the peaceful, smiling face of my son.  Lu Yi, my child, you shall grow up to be a great scholar…

* * *

[1] 《诗经·小雅·谷风之什·蓼莪》：「父兮生我，母兮鞠我。拊我畜我，长我育我，顾我复我，出入腹我。」 This translation is by Arthur Waley.

[2] 议。

[3] 《说文》 [ _shu_ _ō_ _w_ _é_ _n_ ], in full 《说文解字》 [ _shu_ _ō_ _w_ _é_ _n jiě z_ _ì_ ] _Explaining simple and analysing compound characters_.  A Chinese dictionary dating from the Han dynasty, which was the first to analyse the structure of characters and explain their etymology.

[4] 「下文语，论也。论，议也。议，语也。」


	3. Governor of Lujiang ∙ Lu Kang 庐江太守·陆康 ∙ Second Year of Stability Restored 兴平元年 ∙ AD 194

Time flies.  Two years have passed since my grandnephews Lu Yi and Lu Mei[1] and grandnieces Lu Hui and Lu Ning[2] came to live with my family after the death of their parents.  I promised Lu Jun that I would take good care of his children, but I may not be able to do so for much longer: tomorrow, Sun Ce will attack Lujiang.  I have already made arrangements for the family to return to Wu Commandry for their safety.  But before that, there is something that I must tell my elder grandnephew Yi’er.

I call the twelve-year-old lad before me.  As always, he greets me respectfully, and I marvel in admiration of the calmness he possesses even in such dire times.

‘Yi’er,’ I greet him.  ‘There is something I want to tell you today.  I wish that you remember it firmly.’

He nods in acquiescence.  ‘Please speak, Granduncle.’

‘For generations, the Lu family has served the country.  Who is it exactly we serve?  We serve the people, and hence we serve the lords who serve the people.

‘In times like these, people switch their loyalties to serve a more virtuous lord.  He who is your enemy one day may stand beside you the next day serving the same lord as you.   Heed that you do not let past feuds cause you to form grudges against those who should be your allies.  Take this battle we are going into, for example.  Some years ago, Sun Jian aided my nephew in defending Yichun against rebels.  I met his son Sun Ce and praised the fine young man he was becoming.  Today Sun Ce attacks Lujiang under orders from his lord Yuan Shu.  I do not consider this a betrayal of our past friendship.  If Sun Ce and I both survive to have another meeting in the absence of Yuan Shu, I shall still greet him warmly in memory of our past acquaintance.

‘Yi’er, I want you to remember this: family is important, but the people are paramount.  If there is a conflict between family and the people, I want you to hold the people foremost.  Even if somebody has done the Lu clan wrong, as long as the two of you serve the same noble cause, treat him as a brother and let bygones be bygones.  Do you understand this?’

Before me, Yi’er purses his lips in contemplation.  If there is one thing that stands out about Yi’er, it is that he is a model of Confucian scholarship.  If he believes somebody’s opinions to be erroneous, he will not hesitate to speak his mind.  Thus, I wait patiently to see how he will respond to my words.

Finally, he looks me in the eyes, and I am startled by the lucidity of his gaze.

‘Granduncle, I understand what you are saying,’ he says, nodding firmly.

And I know that whatever happens, Yi’er will not shame the Lu family name; that as long as Yi’er is around, the Lu clan shall continue to flourish.

* * *

[1] The character 瑁 was read as _mèi_ in the past; it is now read as _mào_.

[2] Lu Xun’s biography in _Records of the_ _Three Kingdoms_ reads, ‘Lu Xun’s nephews Gu Tan, Gu Cheng and Yao Xin…’  Thus one concludes that Lu Xun and Lu Mei had at least two sisters, whom I have named Lu Hui and Lu Ning.


	4. Zhou Yu 周瑜 ∙ Twelfth year of Reestablished Peace 建安十二年 ∙ AD 207

Returning to Wu after our campaign against Huang Zu, I call Chief of Records Wu Can[1] into my office to give me a summary of the chief events that occurred during my absence.

‘… Pan Lin, the chief of the bandits in Guiji, was captured and the outlaws in Wu, Guiji and Danyang Commandries surrendered.  In—’ Wu Can reports.

‘Pan Lin was captured?’  I interrupt him.  Pan Lin has been a scourge in Guiji for several years, having evaded arrest all this while.  ‘Who captured him?’

‘He was captured by the Commandant of Haichang agricultural colony, Lu Yi.  The Commandant took the few hundred soldiers under his command and went straight to the outlaws’ hideouts.  Wherever he went, the outlaws surrendered to him, and his command grew to two thousand soldiers,’ Wu Can relates.  ‘I heard also that Haichang County had suffered years of drought previously.  The Commandant opened up the stores of grain to relieve the poor and personally encouraged and oversaw farming; he did such a good job that there was a bountiful harvest the following year, for which the Haichang populace gave him the epithet of “living deity”.’

I nod my head vigorously, pleased at Wu Can’s narrative.  ‘It is the fortune of the Southland that we have such talented men.’  Recalling the commandant’s name, I ask, ‘You said that the Commandant’s name is Lu Yi? Is he the youth who frequently accompanied Master Lu?’ Lu Ji, the young son of the former Grand Administrator of Lujiang, Lu Kang, won renown as a youth; scholars address him as Master Lu.

Wu Can nods.  ‘Indeed.  He is styled Boyan and is twenty-five years old.  His father Lu Jun was Commandant of Jiujiang, while his grandfather Lu Yu was Colonel of the City Gates.  He was orphaned at a young age, and subsequently lived with his granduncle Lu Kang, the Grand Administrator of Lujiang.  When Lu Kang passed away, Master Lu was still young, hence Lu Yi took on the responsibility of keeping the Lu family in order.’

‘Lu Kang was his granduncle?’ I murmur to myself.  When I joined Bofu in the second year of Stability Restored[2], he had just left Yuan Shu’s service after Yuan Shu had twice broken promises to him to make him Grand Administrator of a commandry after he had helped Yuan Shu conquer them.  The second commandry, that last straw that convinced Bofu to leave Yuan Shu, was Lujiang… As for Lu Kang, he died of sickness in Yuan Shu’s prison a month after Lujiang fell after being besieged for a year.

Years later, when Bofu and I captured Lujiang and married the Qiao sisters, Bofu disclosed to me, ‘When Yuan Shu promised to make me Grand Administrator of Lujiang if I helped him to conquer it, I honestly doubted him.  However, several thousand of my late father’s soldiers were under him.  Whether out of faith in Yuan Shu or in order to regain those troops, I had no choice but to attack Lujiang.  Old Master Lu was a friend of my late father and governed with benevolence and in good faith, benefitting the people.  It was unrighteous on my part to help Yuan Shu attack him; I am unworthy of his praise.’

I heard that after Lu Kang’s death, the following years were not easy for the Lu family, with more than fifty members of the clan dying of starvation or as a result of battle.  In some sense, my sworn brother was responsible for the tragedy of the Lu family.  Yet Lu Yi is able to put aside this enmity to serve the Southland…

How will the Sun family and I ever repay such a debt?  Lu Yi, Lu Yi, we owe you too much…

* * *

[1] Wu Can’s biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ says that when Sun Quan was General of Chariots and Cavalry (between AD 209 and AD 219), he summoned Wu Can to be his Chief of Records.  As Wu Can was later a close friend of Lu Xun, I have taken some artistic licence and arranged details such that Wu Can is already Sun Quan’s Chief of Records in AD 208.

[2] 兴平二年: AD 195.


	5. Lu Su 鲁肃 ∙ Thirteenth year of Reestablished Peace 建安十三年 ∙ AD 208

‘Colonel Lu, it is thanks to your staunch advice to General Sun not to surrender to Cao Cao that we are triumphant today,’ Lu Boyan opines to me after we return to Wu.  Although I was only recently acquainted with Boyan at Chibi, I feel a strong affinity towards him, this capable young man who assisted me in contriving the defeat of the mighty Cao army at Chibi, yet is as gentle as flowing water.  Perhaps it is because although we both wield swords with ease, it is not our inherent desire to be men of arms.  I would much rather be only a statesman, and he, I know, would rather be a scholar.

‘How could I counsel otherwise, when victory was possible?  You, my friend, would surely have done the same in my place.’  I downplay Boyan’s compliment.  ‘I am overwhelmed that General Sun would gather his generals and come to welcome me at the city gate.’

Boyan grins.  ‘Colonel Lu, you gave us all a shock when you answered “No” to General Sun’s question earlier.’

When General Sun greeted me, he jested, ‘Zijing, I have dismounted from my horse to welcome you.  Is that sufficient prominence for you?’  And in that moment he was not so much our lord, as a friend with whom I could joke freely, and I playfully answered, ‘No.’  The crowd quietened instantaneously, and I continued, ‘When Your Excellency’s power and virtue stretches across the four seas and Your Excellency comes with a padded carriage to summon me—that shall be adequate prominence for me.’  General Sun laughed and applauded.

‘Boyan,’ I reply, ‘to tell you the truth, although those words were said jokingly, they were also words from the heart.  In that moment, General Sun was not so much the lord to whom Gongjin had recommended me, but a friend with whom I have shared laughter and tears, with whom I could jest, and whom I have pledged my life to serve.  It is my greatest dream to see the General become Emperor of all China.’

Boyan smiles.  ‘Such a day will come, Colonel Lu.  And when it arrives, I venture that General Sun will even instruct his attendants to shield you with the imperial parasol, just as Emperor Guangwu did for Zhai Zun[1].’

I chuckle at his teasing comment.  ‘I can do without the imperial parasol,’ I say.  Then, collecting my laughter, I tell him, ‘Boyan, to have a lord like ours, to be able to count Gongjin, the many generals of the Southland and you among my friends, is a great honour.  If I am further able to see General Sun become Emperor, I can die without regrets.’

Boyan nods.  ‘To have a sagacious Emperor on the throne, and peace and prosperity among the people—I too would die without regrets.’

And then we realise our foolishness to be talking about death on such a joyous occasion, and laugh into the zephyr.

* * *

[1] Zhai Zun was a general in the service of Liu Xiu, Emperor Guangwu of Han, the founder of the Later Han dynasty.  When Zhai Zun fell sick, the Emperor specially instructed for Zhai Zun to be shielded with the imperial parasol.  As only the Emperor is supposed to have the privilege of being shielded by the imperial parasol, being allowed to share the use of the imperial parasol connotes that the Emperor is indebted to the recipient for his position.

In AD 217, Sun Quan granted Zhou Tai use of the imperial parasol in gratitude for the numerous times Zhou Tai had saved Sun Quan’s life at the risk of his own, and as a public affirmation of Zhou Tai’s authority when other officers were unwilling to submit to Zhou Tai’s command because of his humble origins.

Later, when Lu Xun decisively defeated Cao Xiu in the Battle of Shiting in AD 228, Sun Quan instructed his attendants to shield Lu Xun with the imperial parasol when entering and leaving the palace doors.


	6. Kan Ze 阚泽 ∙ Twentieth Year of Reestablished Peace 建安二十年 ∙ AD 215

‘Brother Derun, now that I’ve finally had the opportunity to stop by Jianye, you must introduce the student of yours whose views you’ve been communicating in your letters to me!’ my good friend Lu Boyan exclaims as we adjourn to my office in the General’s residence after this morning’s assembly in court.

I freeze temporarily, but quickly recover, hoping that Boyan has not noticed my momentary lapse in composure.  How am I supposed to tell him that that student is not the son of a noble he will have been expecting, but rather the late General who Exterminates Renegades’[1] third daughter?[2]

‘It was my late husband’s wish that this daughter be educated as would a son of his,’ the elder Lady Qiao related to me when she approached me ten years ago to serve as tutor to her son Sun Shao and daughter Sun Xian.  ‘As you know, my husband did not live to see Shao’er born.  When I gave birth to yet another daughter, he lamented, “It seems that the Heavens have not fated for me, Sun Ce, to have a son.  No matter—I shall raise her to be every bit the equal of a son of the Sun family!” ’[3]

It was thus that I became the young girl’s tutor, while she learnt horseback riding, swordplay and archery from her aunt, Lady Sun Shangxiang.  My two students were exceedingly different, I soon discovered: Sun Shao studied and learnt to fight because he was expected to do so—it seemed to me sometimes that it was a burden to him to be the son of the general who had conquered the Southland, but whom he had never had the opportunity to know—whereas Sun Xian had a natural love for scholarship.  After the marriage of Lady Sun to Liu Bei, Sun Xian would spend even more time in my study learning literature, history, politics and strategy.

_‘Xian’er, now that Liu Bei refuses to return Jing Province despite having assumed Protectorship of Yi Province,  what do you think should be done to recover Jing Province?’ I ask the Third Lady.  At the beginning, Lady Qiao judged it awkward for me, their tutor, to address my fledgling students—the elder only six, the younger only five years old—formally, and permitted me to use their names with them._

_Xian’er furrows her eyebrows in thought momentarily before replying.  ‘Cao Cao will attack Zhang Lu in Hanzhong before long.  Zhang Lu has no hope of standing up to Cao Cao, hence he will surrender.  When that time comes, Liu Bei will fear that Cao Cao will attack the western Riverland.  He will hope that we can create a diversion for him by attacking the army Cao Cao maintains near Hefei.  At that time, if we set out to recapture the southern commandries of Changsha, Guiyang and Lingling, he will not put up too much of a fight, preferring to surrender the commandries to us in order to concentrate on defending against Cao Cao.’  Her analysis is thorough and insightful—to think that she is only sixteen!—and I nod approvingly as I listen to her response._

_‘Curious,’ I remark as she concludes her analysis.  ‘That’s exactly what Lu Boyan said.’  I discussed the issue of Jing Province with Lu Boyan the last time he was present in Jianye.  ‘He also said that Cao Cao is too strong to be defeated in protracted battle, and that it is not to our advantage to attack Hefei.’_

_‘Lu Boyan?’ Xian’er asks, unfamiliar with the name._

_‘Commandant Lu Yi,’ I explain.  ‘Although he is still young and does not hold a high-ranking post, he shows remarkably acuity of thought.  One day, he shall surely be an important figure in the Southland.’_

_Xian’er nods faintly, and I can see that she has tucked that name away in a corner of her mind._

_In the days that follow, my discussions with Lu Boyan become a regular subject of conversation between Xian’er and me.  Her analyses are perceptive, and I cannot wait to tell Boyan about them._

_‘Xian’er, recently Cao Cao assumed the title of Lord Patriarch of Wei and was awarded the Nine Dignities.  Since he persuaded the Emperor to move the capital to Xu County, he had always refused to be thus promoted.  This about turn in his decision can signify only two things: either he is preparing to force the Emperor to abdicate and usurp the throne for himself, or he is paving the way for a son of his to ascend the throne.  Which option do you think he has in mind?’ I ask today._

_Xian’er listens to my question attentively.  Instead of responding immediately, however, she asks mischievously, ‘You wish to compare my answer against Commandant Lu Yi’s, don’t you, Master Kan?’_

_I am temporarily stunned.  How did she guess that I have an ulterior motive in asking her this question?  She is but a wisp away from the mark.  I intend to pose this question to Boyan when I pass by Haichang in a few days’ time, and had intended to compare_ Boyan’s _answer against_ hers _this time around._

_‘No,’ I reply, maintaining an expression of innocence._

_‘Strange, who is it then?’ she murmurs, and I repress a smile._ It is not a lie, _I tell myself_ —not really _._

_It is in this manner that I become an intermediary between the two, conveying between them the views of ‘an acquaintance of mine’ and ‘a student of mine’._

‘Brother Derun, are you unwilling to introduce your student to me?’ Boyan asks.  I see that I have not completely managed to conceal my hesitation from him.

‘It isn’t that,’ I reply, attempting to stall for time while I decide how best to respond to Boyan’s request.  I share with Boyan the anecdote of my crafty ‘No’ reply to Xian’er, careful to keep her name from him.  ‘So, tell me, am I not going to lose face when my student finds out that the “acquaintance of mine” in question is indeed the famous Commandant Lu Boyan?’ I quip to Boyan.

Boyan shakes his head in amusement and laughs.  ‘What “famous Commandant Lu Boyan”?  Now that you’ve praised me to the skies, _I_ shall be the one to lose face when your student understands that I’m but a mediocre commandant of the Southland.’  Turning serious, he continues, ‘If it is truly inconvenient for you to introduce us, then feel free to disregard my request.’

‘Master Kan!’ a bright voice sounds from outside the room, interrupting our conversation.  The owner of the voice, seeing that I have a visitor in the room, halts her footsteps upon reaching the open doorway—it is Xian’er, but garbed such that Boyan cannot identify her as a member of the Sun family.

_‘Master Kan, it’s a rare occasion that so many officials will be gathered in Jianye tomorrow.  How I would like to be present at the court assembly!’ Xian’er comments._

_I raise an eyebrow questioningly.  Xian’er is not one to make empty comments.  ‘You know that the ladies don’t usually make an appearance in court.  Look what an uproar it caused when your aunt showed up because she wished to speak to General Sun urgently upon hearing that he had arranged a marriage for her!’ I say, trying to fish out what she is thinking._

_Xian’er smiles impishly.  ‘But Aunt would sometimes attend court, dressed up as a attendant.’_

_I chuckle, understanding her meaning.  ‘You’re not asking me if you may attend court, are you?  You’re informing me what you intend to do.’  By right, I should censure her for not behaving as a lady should, but how am I to deny the wish of this girl who, from young, learnt law and politics and strategy—all subjects that usually belong to the sphere of men?  If she had been born a boy, General Sun would have let her observe court proceedings long ago.  Besides, I am well aware that Xian’er will take the utmost care to remain inconspicuous and stay out of trouble, hence I nod my assent—the big softie that I am!_

Seeing Xian’er clad in the attire of an attendant, I comprehend immediately that she has just come from the main hall after the court assembly, eager to discuss General Sun’s pronouncements for attacking Hefei with me.  _How ironic,_ I think, _that here they are, both in front of me, yet protocol prevents me from introducing Boyan to Xian’er in a manner that would allow them to discuss affairs of state as freely as they did through me._

Xian’er perceives her presence to be extraneous and makes to depart, and I instinctively know that if this opportunity is lost, it will not come easily in the future.  _To hell with protocol;_ I decide, _it would be unfair to them if I were not to introduce them to each other._

I catch Xian’er’s eye and signal for her to enter, while simultaneously addressing Boyan.  ‘Brother, you wished to meet my student.  Let me introduce you—this is a distant nephew of mine, Kan Xian.  His mother in the countryside, seeing that he has some talent for studies, sent him to study with me.  I would have him remain in my house, but his mother was uncomfortable with the idea of him idling around at home all day, so he works as an attendant during the day.’  I see Xian’er smile widely at the story I have fabricated, pleased at her sham background.

Then, as I prepare to introduce Boyan to Xian’er, a flash of inspiration strikes me.  If I have to keep Xian’er’s identity a secret from Boyan, I can at least level the playing field for him.  Turning to Xian’er, I tell her, ‘Nephew, this is the acquaintance whose opinions I’ve been telling you about: Cen Xun, styled Wenqian.’

Boyan’s eyes widen slightly upon being so introduced, before he falls comfortably into his assumed role, and I am certain I know what he is thinking: _You wily fox, this is how you maintain face in front of your student!_   But he is a loyal friend and will not sell me out—for now.  Besides, it will do Xian’er some good to believe that the man she is acquainted with is just another friend of mine and not _the_ Commandant Lu Yi, whom I know she has come to esteem highly—after all, for all her life, the great generals and officials of the Southland have been her uncles and granduncles, either in blood or in comradeship: General Sun, the late chief strategist Zhou Gongjin, the present chief strategist Lu Zijing, her aunt’s own weapons instructors Cheng Demou and Huang Gongfu… Lu Boyan is still the first person she has come to think of as a lofty hero of our time—and I must certainly bear part of the fault for praising him so in front of her.

Xian’er and Boyan greet each other, their delight at being mutually introduced apparent on their faces.  As I watch them settle comfortably into conversing with each other, I cannot help but feel that I have made the correct decision in introducing them to each other.  Boyan has always been the youngest in a group; it must get dull for him to be among a bunch of us old fogies all the time.  It is no wonder that he is elated to have the opportunity to discourse with a mature and intelligent youth.  And Xian’er deserves to be able to debate with more officials of the Southland than her tutor alone.  Moreover, I know that I need not fear Boyan’s reaction if he were to find out that Xian’er is in fact a girl—although Boyan is the very model of a Confucian scholar, he is no pedant.  He would not think badly of Xian’er for not behaving as expected of a lady, but would instead admire her all the more for her achievements.

Aye, they make a fine pair of scholars indeed!

 

* * *

[1] 讨逆将军。A title by which Cao Cao recommended Sun Ce when he enfeoffed him as Marquis of Wu.  The sobriquet stuck, and became part of the title of Sun Ce’s biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_.

[2] This is a historical error.  Kan Ze’s biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ states that after being recommended as Filial and Incorrupt, he was appointed magistrate of Qiantang County and later promoted to magistrate of Chen County.  When Sun Quan was General of the Flying Cavalry (between AD 219 and AD 222), Kan Ze was put in charge of appointing officials.  Thus, Kan Ze could not have been tutor to Sun Ce’s daughter during AD 215 as he was not in the capital before AD 219.  However, as Kan Ze’s character appeals to me and I could not find a suitable replacement with a similar disposition, I have left his name in the text.

[3] This is another historical error.  According to Yu Xi’s 虞喜 _Zhilin_ 《志林》 ‘Forest of Records’, Sun Ce passed away on the fourth day of the fourth month of the fifth year of Reestablished Peace (5 May 200); according to the annals of the Martial Emperor (Cao Cao) in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ , Sun Ce passed away in the eighth or ninth month of the same year; according to the annals of Emperor Xian in _Annals of the Later Han_ 《后汉纪·孝献皇帝纪》 by Yuan Hong 袁宏, Sun Ce passed away in the ninth or tenth month of the same year. Sima Guang’s _Zizhi Tongjian_ 《资治通鉴》 ‘Comprehensive Mirror to Aid in Government’ records Sun Ce’s conquest of Lujiang and his marriage with the elder Lady Qiao as having occurred in the eleventh month of the fourth year of Reestablished Peace. Thus, historically, Sun Ce could not have had two children born at different times by the elder Lady Qiao. When I wrote this story, I had not seen these records detailing months and wrote the story with the setting that Sun Ce conquered Lujiang and married the elder Lady Qiao in early AD 199 and passed away in late AD 200.


	7. Lu Ji 陆绩 ∙ Twenty-second Year of Reestablished Peace 建安二十二年 ∙ AD 217

‘Boyan, congratulations on your impending marriage to the third Lady Sun,’ I felicitate my nephew while paying him a visit.

‘Thank you, Uncle,’ Boyan replies joyfully.  Although I am younger than him, he nevertheless addresses me respectfully by this title.  Going by family rank, I should call him Yi’er, but as we grew up together like brothers, I call him by his style name instead.

‘Uncle, I would like to consult your opinion on a matter,’ Boyan says.  I detect some apprehension in his voice.  ‘I would like to change my given name to the character “ _x_ _ù_ _n_[1] ” in the phrase “ _x_ _ù_ _n zhì shí mǐn_[2] ” [modest, philomathic and constantly spurring oneself].’

‘The character “ _x_ _ù_ _n_ ” is composed of the character “ _s_ _ū_ _n_[3] ” and the radical “walk[4]”,’ I observe thoughtfully.  ‘Your intention in changing your name is to demonstrate your loyalty to the Sun family.  Since you will soon be marrying the third Lady Sun, why are you considering changing your name also?’

Boyan smiles ironically.  ‘I wish to change my name precisely because I am marrying the third Lady Sun.  General Sun is giving the third Lady Sun in marriage to me in order to bring our families closer together, whereas I am marrying Xian’er because I love her.’

 _Xian’er?  Should I know her?_   Then I catch on, and enquire, laughing, ‘So the “messenger” I met at the door is actually my future niece-in-law?’ When I arrived, Boyan was sending off a messenger from the third Lady Sun.  Being lame, it is inconvenient for me to walk much; the messenger, noticing this, considerately helped me into the house.  Impressed by the lad’s courtesy and thoughtfulness, I enquired after his name, which he gave as Ah Xian.  I had heard that the third Lady Sun is intelligent and kind-hearted; so she is also a spunky, caring and filial girl!

Boyan reddens upon having revealed to me that he is acquainted with the third Lady Sun in such an intriguing fashion, but also grins.  ‘Kan Derun acquainted us,’ he confesses, relating to me how Kan Derun mutually introduced them while keeping each other’s identities a secret from them.  Then, returning to my original question, he answers earnestly, ‘As you know, Uncle, my parents married out of love.  Consider me selfish, but I do not wish my marriage to be politically motivated.  Thus, I would like to change my name to reassure General Sun of my loyalty, so that I may feel that I am marrying Xian’er for who she is, regardless of her family background.  Do you approve, Uncle?’

I nod, smiling.  I understand what Boyan fears: that I still bear a grudge against the Sun family for the death of my father.  But how can I disapprove when Boyan’s fiancée is such a wonderful girl, and his motivations so pure?

‘When we entered General Sun’s service, we agreed to forget all previous feuds against the Sun family,’ I tell him.  ‘I will support you all the way.’  Boyan smiles, and I can see how relieved he is at receiving my blessing.

How elated I am: Boyan is getting married!

* * *

[1] 逊。

[2] 逊志时敏。

[3] 孙。

[4] 辶。Known in Chinese as 走之底。


	8. Lü Meng 吕蒙 ∙ Twenty-fourth Year of Reestablished Peace 建安二十四年 ∙ AD 219

Oh, the irony!  General Sun stationed me at Lukou, hoping that I could recapture Jing Province from Liu Bei.  When Guan Yu set off to attack Fan, however, he left behind a large contingent, clearly fearing that I would attack in his absence.  It seems my presence there is more a hindrance than a help in recovering Jing Province!  Consequently, I petitioned General Sun, informing him that I wished to use my chronic illness as an excuse to return to Jianye, so as to cause Guan Yu to lower his defences.  Now, stopping over at Wuhu on the way to Jianye, my concern about finding a suitable replacement at Lukou is worsening my condition.

Outside the study, a soldier reports, ‘General Lü, Lu Xun seeks an audience.’

 _Lu Xun?_   I wonder.  _Why does the Commander of the Right, who is stationed here, wish to see me?_   I signal the soldier to let him in.

As I put away the maps I have been scrutinising, I recall a conversation with Lu Zijing shortly before his death.

_‘Ziming, what think you of Lu Boyan’s quelling of the Shanyue bandits?’ Zijing asks, and I fancy there is a twinkle in his eye._

_I stare at the ground for several seconds before looking back at Zijing.  ‘To be honest, I’m not sure if I could have done it as swiftly and thoroughly as him.  To think that he’s of a scholarly background!  I have to admit, I’m in awe of his achievement.’_

_Zijing chuckles upon hearing my reply.  ‘One day, Ziming, he shall achieve more than the both of us.’_

_I raise my eyebrows involuntarily upon hearing Zijing’s remark.  ‘In that case, why do you not recommend him further to General Sun?’_

_Zijing laughs, a merry, hearty laugh.  ‘One day, somebody will recommend him to General Sun.  Except, that person will not be I, for there are others I have first to recommend.’  My eyes widen in curiosity, but Zijing overlooks it, continuing, ‘Besides, just because we “lent” Jing Province to Liu Bei doesn’t mean we have to spill all our secrets to him.’_

I am shaken out of my recollection as Lu Xun enters the room.  He wishes me a speedy recovery, which I return with the usual rejoinders.  I discern, however, that there is a twinkle in his eye, much like in Zijing’s.  ‘General Lü, you are neighbours with Guan Yu.  Are you not concerned about the possibility of a confrontation in Jing Province while you return to the capital?’ he enquires.

If things go according to plan and Guan Yu shifts most of the contingent at Gong’an and Jiangling to Xiangyang, then, to the contrary, Lukou is even safer than before for the moment.  Mindful of keeping the scheme secret, I guardedly reply, ‘You have a point, but I am gravely ill.’

Lu Xun’s eyebrows raise slightly, and I belatedly realise my mistake: he too has come to the conclusion that with Guan Yu attacking Fan, there is temporarily no danger in Jing Province.  Had I mentioned the truth, I would not have given him cause for suspicion.

Lu Xun gives me a reassuring smile.  ‘Guan Yu, proud of his valour, is disdainful towards others.  Having a great accomplishment, he has become arrogant, thinking only to strike northward and not suspecting us.  When he hears of your illness, his defences will surely drop.  If we can take him by surprise now, we will undoubtedly be able to capture him.  When you meet with General Sun, you should devise a plan,’ he advises.

Here is a man after my own heart!  His ploy matches mine exactly.  Nevertheless, keeping up my pretence, I respond, ‘Guan Yu is known for his military prowess and was a difficult enemy to begin with; after taking control of Jing Province, he has been benevolent towards the people and morale is high on his side due to his recent victory.  It will not be easy to defeat him.’

Courteous as he is, Boyan does not expose my act.  Taking his leave, he repeats sincerely, ‘I hope you will recuperate rapidly in Jianye, so that you may be in good health when taking Guan Yu down in the future.’—So he has also discerned that my illness is not entirely feigned!  But there is something I am certain that he, in his humility, has not guessed: that he is the cure that will allow me to convalesce in Jianye without worries, the one I shall recommend to succeed me at Lukou.

And I let my thoughts flow back to Zijing’s reply to my question, and laugh.


	9. Han Dang 韩当 ∙ First Year of Imperial Might 黄武元年 ∙ AD 222

Oh, the ignominy!  For three generations I have served the Sun family, yet now that Wu is in jeopardy, I am ordered, by a scholar who was not yet born when I joined the late General who Smashes Caitiffs[1] in quelling rebellions across the country, to defend the passes only and avoid engaging the enemy, like a coward!

The humiliation becoming unbearable, we generals apprised the Commander-in-Chief that we wished to battle to the death and would no longer take orders from a pedant like him.  We would have had our way, had the Commander-in-Chief not drawn His Lordship’s sword, declaring, ‘We each have our duties; how can you shirk yours?  The military code is obdurate; do not disobey it!’  In that instant it seemed there was a mettle about him that cautioned us not to take him lightly, hence we withdrew—albeit indignantly—and continued to obey commands.

Fool that I was, to imagine there was an ounce of grit on our Commander-in-Chief!  Two days ago, Liu Bei had Wu Ban’s men set up camp on the plain—the perfect location for us to attack them—but the Commander-in-Chief forbade us to attack, asserting it was a ruse on Liu Bei’s part.

‘Reporting!’  The scout I assigned to keep a watch on Wu Ban’s troops enters my tent.  ‘General Han, Wu Ban’s troops have pulled back from the plain.  Also, there was some clamour in the neighbouring valley.’

I am not surprised that Wu Ban’s troops have pulled back—they must have realised their vulnerability—but the second piece of news sets off bells in my head: the Commander-in-Chief alleged that there are Shu troops lying in ambush in the valley.  ‘Report this to the Commander-in-Chief and other generals,’ I order, riding out to check on the situation.

Meeting up with the other generals at the pass to survey the plain, I am stunned by the sight before me.  Eight thousand elite Shu soldiers emerge from the valley, led by Liu Bei himself.  I exchange glances with Zhou Youping, who nods grimly, sharing my thoughts: _had the two of us had our way and attacked Wu Ban’s men, we would have lost twice as many men in vain!_   I have been a soldier for forty years, but I am not the Commander-in-Chief’s equal when it comes to reading the enemy.

Abruptly, I recall other words the Commander-in-Chief spoke when he drew His Lordship’s sword to discipline us: _‘Although I am but a scholar, His Lordship has appointed me because I have some value, and can suffer any humiliation, bear any burden_[2] _.’_   All we generals had to tolerate were the taunts of Liu Bei’s soldiers, whereas the Commander-in-Chief, who saw farther than any of us, endured the derision of his generals for the sake of defending the country.  With such a Commander-in-Chief, how can victory not be ours?

Watching the Shu troops exiting the valley, I think, _Liu Bei,_ _you cannot conceive how terribly you will be defeated…_

* * *

[1] 破虏将军。A title by which Yuan Shu recommended Sun Jian during the campaign against Dong Zhuo.

[2] The phrase ‘suffer humiliation, bear burdens 忍辱负重’ is a common Chinese idiom.  When reading Lu Xun’s biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ for the first time, I found this idiom an especially appropriate description of what Lu Xun endured for the sake of the country.  It was only later that I discovered that Lu Xun’s words to his generals were, in fact, the source of this idiom.


	10. General who Secures the East ∙ Sun Huan 安东中郎将·孙桓 ∙ First Year of Imperial Might 黄武元年 ∙ AD 222

_When—if,_ I tell myself _, if—Wu falls, I shall survive long enough to locate that damned Lu Xun and hack him to pieces before dying in service of this kingdom,_ I swear to myself daily.  For half a year, my troops have been under siege at Yidao, with limited provender.  In desperation, I sent my best commander, Dai Yan, to request for reinforcements from Lu Xun.  Imagine my consternation when Dai Yan returned, wailing that the scoundrel had refused to send help, claiming, ‘The General who Secures the East is respected by his soldiers, the city’s defences are strong and there are sufficient provisions.  There is no need to worry.  Once my plan is put into action, the General will be able to break out on his own even without reinforcements.’  I heard further that Lu Xun had ordered his generals to defend the passes but not attack the enemy.  No wonder he refused to send reinforcements, the incompetent coward!

 _The city’s defences are strong and there are sufficient provisions?_   I think bitterly as I stand at the city wall observing the enemy troops surrounding the city.  _Fine, Lu Xun, since you say so, I shall defend the city and ensure that its residents do not starve, until the day Wu falls.  When you surrender to Liu Bei, I shall hold my head high and know that I have not shamed the soldiers of Yidao and have done right by its residents._

Engrossed in the bitter thoughts that have kept me going for the past six months, it is not until some time has passed that I notice that the scene before my eyes is rapidly changing—the enemy troops are retreating!  I call my commanders to give chase, and on the road we are joined by other troops of Wu, carrying the splendid news: the Commander-in-Chief defeated Liu Bei with an enormous blaze of fire in a single night!  Liu Bei is fleeing, like a coward, to Baidi!

‘General Sun did an excellent job defending Yidao and ensuring nobody went hungry,’ one of my commanders commends me as the conversation turns to the situation at Yidao.  Around him, my commanders cheer in agreement.

 _‘General Sun is well respected by his soldiers, the city’s defences are strong and there are sufficient provisions.’_   I recall the words of the Commander-in-Chief.  How correct he was in his estimation of the situation in the city!  To hear this praise from my commanders now—I do not deserve it, not when what pushed me to achieve it was the resentment I bore against the Commander-in-Chief.  What a small-minded man I have been!  The Commander-in-Chief believed in me more than I believed in myself!

And I know that the first thing I shall do when I meet the Commander-in-Chief is kneel before him and seek forgiveness for the malevolent thoughts I have held against him for the past half year.  Oh, I would chase Liu Bei to the ends of the world for such a Commander-in-Chief!


	11. Wife ∙ Sun Xian 孙贤 ∙ Second Year of Imperial Might 黄武二年 ∙ AD 223

It is when I have no more tears left to shed tonight that I realise that, for the first time since the death of our son, my husband has not come to take my hand at night and coax me into bed.

Yan’er, our bonny son, succumbed two weeks ago from illness.  After crying myself to sleep for numerous days, I thought that I had begun to come to terms with Yan’er’s departure, but today, on what would have been Yan’er’s fifth birthday, I could not stop the tears from brimming again.

‘Yan’er would not wish you to grieve so over him,’ Boyan attempted to comfort me as I wept uncontrollably.

‘Perhaps you have accepted Yan’er’s death,’ I replied bitingly, glaring at the dry face of my husband, ‘but I have not.  Please leave me to grieve on my own.’

Observing the level of the oil in the lamp, I realise how late it is.  _Where is Boyan?_  Not finding him in the study, I walk out to the garden, the place that is richest in memories of our son.  Boyan sits beneath Yan’er’s favourite maple tree, fiddling absently with the wooden sword that was Yan’er’s fourth birthday present.  Walking closer, I hear him composing a poem extemporarily:

‘Dost thou recall the promises I made thee  
To teach thee to read, to write and to fight?  
Now swift and callously the earth has claimed thee  
To its cold embrace, away from my sight.

The storm stripped the leaves off this maple the day  
The dream of a youth perspicacious was lost.  
No more shall it rustle with laughter so gay.  
Go peacefully, child! thou untouched by the frost.’

Oh, how could I imagine that Boyan grieves less deeply than I over Yan’er’s death?  He just does not allow himself to show it, because he must be strong, both for our family as well as for the country.

_‘Zishu, I’m afraid,’ Boyan confesses to me in his tent at Xiaoting.  I am visiting his camp in the guise of ‘Kan Ze’s nephew’.  ‘What if Liu Bei attacks from both water and land, and does not move to the wooded regions, contrary to what I predicted?   The generals will be right that it will be too late to defeat him.’_

_I squeeze Boyan’s hands in reassurance.  ‘Boyan, you’ve never been mistaken in your judgement of military tactics.’_

_Boyan smiles weakly.  ‘Nevertheless, it is the future of Wu I am gambling with.’_

To the people of Wu, my husband is an infallible pillar of strength, a hero with no fear.  Only I, his wife, can see his doubts and fears and sorrows; only I can share them with him.

‘Zishu, we shall have other children in future,’ Boyan says as I sit by his side and rest my head upon his shoulder.

‘And you shall teach them to read and to write, to play and to fight,’ I reply.

Tonight, it is I who leads him back into our bedchamber.


	12. Zhuge Jin 诸葛瑾 ∙ Third Year of Golden Harvest 嘉禾三年 ∙ AD 234

I pace impatiently in my tent, waiting for the messenger to arrive with a reply from First General[1] Lu Boyan.  General Lu and I were tasked with attacking Xiangyang during our northern expedition to Wei.  The General had dispatched a trusted subordinate to deliver a report to His Majesty; regrettably, he was captured by enemy soldiers at Mianzhong.  Alarmed upon receiving news of this leak, I wrote to General Lu proposing a hasty withdrawal, and now await instructions to proceed.

Finally, the messenger returns.  ‘What did General Lu say?’ I ask anxiously.

‘General Lu…did not reply to the letter,’ the messenger reports timorously.  ‘From what I saw, he spent his time…supervising the planting of turnips and beans, and...playing chess and games with his subordinates.’

If this were any other general, I would suspect that he had lost his mind.  But this is Lu Boyan who burnt Liu Bei’s forty-odd camps in a single night, hence I calm myself and tell the generals around me, ‘Lu Boyan is extremely ingenious; he surely has a plan.’  Then I make a trip to the General’s camp.

General Lu elucidates his plans to me calmly, a stolid tree amidst a storm.  ‘The enemy knows that His Majesty has retreated, and has no worries in concentrating their forces against us.  If we give hints of withdrawal now, the enemy will think we are afraid and continue in pursuit, which will undoubtedly lead to our defeat.  Therefore, Ziyu, our best course of action for now is to wait.

‘In a few days, you can lead the navy back south; I shall command the land troops to feign an attack on Xiangyang.  The enemy will be thrown off our trail, and we can withdraw without fear of attack.’

A well-considered plan!  Lu Boyan is, without question, a strategist on the order of Sunzi and Wu Qi[2]!

‘Well, since there is nothing to be done for now, let us sit down and have a good chat.  How is Kang’er?’ I enquire about his nine-year-old son.

A smile lights up Boyan’s face.  ‘Kang’er is doing well.  My lady teaches him the Classics, while Ding Chengyuan teaches him swordsmanship.  Chengyuan even told Kang’er that when he is old enough to follow me out into the field, he will give Kang’er the bells that he carries by his side, so that all shall fear his approach,’ he says, grinning.

I chuckle at this piece of news.  ‘Chengyuan is thinking of passing the bells to him?  Then Kang’er must be excelling!’  After Gan Ning and Ling Tong worked in concert to protect His Majesty during the battle of Xiaoyao Ford, Ling Tong agreed to forgive Gan Ning on the condition that Gan Ning give him his bells, as a symbol of a break from his past.  Upon his deathbed, Ling Tong passed them to Ding Feng, who was Gan Ning’s best subordinate.  ‘Who would have envisioned that Gongji and Xingba would make up someday?’

Boyan nods.  ‘Indeed.  It is so wonderful to have concord instead of conflict.’

We chat into the night, and although we are in the middle of a battle, I feel myself in an oasis of serenity.

* * *

[1] 上大将军。

[2] Sun Wu, the author of _The Art of War_ , and Wu Qi were outstanding military strategists of the Warring States period.


	13. Son ∙ Lu Kang 陆抗 ∙ Eighth Year of Red Crow 赤乌八年 ∙ AD 245

Having conducted Father’s funeral, I lead five thousand soldiers under Father’s personal command to Jianye to pay our respects to His Majesty.  In a way, these soldiers are, besides Mother and our home, all that Father left me.

The first time I was old enough to scrutinise my surroundings when visiting another official’s home, I asked Mother, ‘Why are the houses of other officials so lavish?’  Mother chuckled, replying, ‘To most officials, their houses are not that opulent; it’s your father’s house that’s startlingly austere.’  Subsequently, I noticed that precious imperial items would occasionally be brought into our home, only to be removed by dealers shortly after.  In the next few days, the people on the streets would always be on the lookout for ‘the Marquis of Jiangling’s little son’, plying me with even more sweetmeats than usual to bring home.  Later, I understood: Father sold all the rewards he received from His Majesty and distributed the proceeds among the people; this was their way of expressing their gratitude.

An attendant halts me at the palace gates.  ‘His Majesty has instructed me to question you regarding twenty accusations which Yang Zhu[1] brought against the late Prime Minister,’ he says, handling me a memorial.

‘Siding with the Crown Prince’ is the first heading I see.  _Father is already dead;_ I think, _why does Your Majesty still do this?  Why did You make him Prime Minister, yet punish him so?_

_I carry a cup of tea into the study for Father.  Seeing me enter, he lowers his brush and smiles.  Then, his expression growing solemn, he enquires, ‘Kang’er, will you let me submit this memorial?’_

_My heart sinks; I comprehend that Father is writing another petition regarding the issue of primogeniture.  His Majesty has already sent messengers repeatedly to castigate Father, his message apparent: don’t interfere with what I intend.  Despite my misgivings, I read the memorial carefully: ‘… The Crown Prince, being the rightful heir, should have a rock-solid foundation of power, while the Prince of Lu, being a vassal-prince, should be made to know his inferior position by being granted fewer favours.  If all know their position within the hierarchy, both superiors and subordinates will have peace.  I kowtow humbly, until I bleed, imploring Your Majesty to consider this.’_ [2]

_The preceding time His Majesty sent a messenger, Father had been ill from vexation and the physician had instructed that he was not to be distressed.  For the first time, I saw Mother emphasise her status as a member of the imperial family while attempting to deter the messenger from entering; eventually, however, Father knelt and accepted the reprimand.  It would be so simple to refuse Father, but I know: if Father did not write this petition, he would not be the man I love and respect dearly; thus I nod silently._

When Father was alive, I could not share his troubles.  Now that he is gone, let me at least defend his honour.

In the isolation of the interrogation room, I answer the twenty charges calmly.[3]

* * *

[1] Lu Xun had predicted (correctly) that Yang Zhu, who had made a name for himself in his youth, would end up in calamity, and had advised Yang Zhu’s elder brother, Yang Mu, to sever him from the clan.  Later, when Yang Zhu convinced Sun Quan to replace his third son Sun He with his fourth son Sun Ba, the Prince of Lu, as Crown Prince, Lu Xun petitioned Sun Quan regarding the injudiciousness of this course.  It is likely that Yang Zhu brought these accusations against Lu Xun vindictively.

[2] Lu Xun’s biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ reads: ‘Lu Xun sent memorial after memorial, asking to be allowed an audience in the capital in order to discuss in person the issue of primogeniture, and to right the wrongs committed.  He was never granted a hearing.  Furthermore, Lu Xun’s nephews Gu Tan, Gu Cheng and Yao Xin were exiled for their connections with the Crown Prince.  Wu Can, the Crown Prince’s tutor, was sent to jail and executed for his correspondence with Lu Xun.  Sun Quan also repeatedly sent messengers from the court to reprimand Lu Xun.  Filled with resentment and anger, Lu Xun died, at the age of sixty-three.  He had little wealth to leave to his family.’

[3] Lu Kang’s biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ reads: ‘Sun Quan had a messenger interrogate Lu Kang regarding twenty accusations that Yang Zhu brought against Lu Xun, and forbade others to be present at the interrogation.  Although Lu Kang was not able to confer with others, he replied to each of the charges satisfactorily, and Sun Quan’s anger gradually dissolved.’


	14. Sun Quan 孙权 ∙ First Year of Grand Origin 太元元年 ∙ AD 251

This night, lying in bed, memories long quiescent unexpectedly well back to mind.

_I am twenty-seven, at Chibi, beholding again after four years this young commandant, Lu Yi, who resourcefully suppressed the outlaws in the eastern commandries.  He graciously makes obeisance, which I acknowledge with a nod and a smile._

_Guan Yu is captured with his and Ziming’s plan; I ennoble them as marquises in remuneration.  There is not a trace of pride on Boyan’s face; he requests only that the newly-surrendered may be allowed to continue with their lives as usual._

_When Zhuge Liang is entrusted with state affairs, I charge Boyan with the responsibility of replying to Kongming’s letters and making adjustments to mine.  I have the imperial seal duplicated to be placed in Boyan’s office; I trust him absolutely._

_Upon Boyan’s return to Wuchang after his conclusive defeat of Cao Xiu, I pull him onto my carriage and personally take the reins.  The people kneel, and I tell them: today, you kneel not to me, but to the peerless Commander-in-Chief of Wu._ [1]

_Boyan petitions me not to attack Yizhou_[2] _or Gongsun Yuan, not to increase taxes injudiciously—all good counsel._ Just don’t write me so many memorials about showing more clemency; _I tell him good-humouredly_ , you know I disagree with them.

I know where this dream is headed.  I try to change it, to stop it, in vain. _Boyan memorialises me that by favouring my fourth son Ba’er, I am setting the scene for a conflict of power.  I cannot understand_ why I suddenly refused to heed his remonstrances, why I sent messengers to reprimand him, why I wanted him gon—

I wake up soaked in sweat.

‘Your Majesty, is everything all right?’ an attendant enquires anxiously.

‘Summon General who Establishes High Principles Lu Kang to the palace!’ I bark, heart hammering.

Now, by the flicking of the lamps—it is barely the fifth watch[3]—Lu Youjie prostrates before me.  He is no longer the youth of twenty who could not understand why the Emperor would not rest even after his father was dead; he is now a general, as his father was.  I caused his father’s death, yet he is unflinchingly loyal to me, because I am Emperor, because Wu is his homeland, because half his blood is that of our Sun family...

‘Grandnephew,’ I utter sorrowfully.  ‘Formerly I listened to calumny and became estranged from your worthy father; I have done you wrong.  Let me burn the records of the allegations, so none may see them, all right?’

‘As Your Majesty wishes,’ Lu Kang replies impassively.

 _Your Majesty._   I am ‘Your Majesty’ to him, not his granduncle—indeed, what kind of granduncle have I been?

The bamboo slips crackle in the fire before us.  _Boyan,_ I think, _can you rest in peace now?_

Some part of me wonders: am I doing this for Boyan, or to sooth my guilty conscience?  And I dare not confront the answer.

Oh, Boyan, your Emperor is of little virtue…

* * *

[1] According to Lu Xun’s grandson Lu Ji’s _Inscription to the Prime Minister of Wu Lu Xun_ and Zhang Bo’s _Records of Wu_ in Pei Songzhi’s annotations to Lu Xun’s biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ , this occurred when Sun Quan was sending the army off, as he awarded the imperial golden axe (representing the Emperor) to Lu Xun at this time.  (See the third footnote in the following chapter.)  However, I believe it is reasonable that the same occurred when Lu Xun returned after the battle; I have written it thus in the companion series _Those Days in Wuchang_.

[2] Present-day Taiwan.

[3] 3 am to 5 am.


	15. Coda: Grandson ∙ Lu Ji 陆机

When I was born, Grandfather had been gone for sixteen years.  Grandfather never knew his grandsons, but I always felt that I knew him.  For Grandfather was omnipresent in our ancestral home in Huating: in the memories that Father and Grandmother recounted to us; in the way Father, despite being a general, always seemed more like a scholar whenever he was at home, reading the Classics to us; in Grandmother’s boundless energy in caring for her grandchildren.  It seemed to me that Grandmother was like a luxuriant plant, its leaves ever glistening with a layer of fresh dew.  When I asked Father about it, he explained, ‘To your grandmother, your grandfather has never left her side.’

Once, sitting with Grandmother by the lake watching the cranes, I asked her if she thought she would encounter Grandfather in their next lifetime and if they would be wedded again.

‘If there is a next lifetime, I would rather not be his wife,’ Grandmother replied.  Seeing my bewilderment, she continued, ‘If your grandfather were to be reborn as a man, he would devote his life in service of the country again, even if it meant dying dolorously once more.  One lifetime of such anguish is enough.  If there is indeed a next life, let the two of us be reborn as cranes of Huating, free to soar over the picturesque shores of the Southland forevermore.’

On his deathbed, Father said to me, ‘Ji’er, you’re the most literarily talented of my children.  In future, you’ll be the scholar and poet that your father and grandfather could not be.’

When it was evident that the fall of Eastern Wu was imminent, Second Brother took me aside and said, ‘Grandfather was the eldest child; Father was the eldest surviving child[1]—they had no choice but to forgo their dreams of being scholars for the sake of the kingdom.  But we are six brothers; there is no reason for us all to be men of arms.  You and Sixth Brother[2] were always the most gifted of us; promise me that whatever happens, the two of you will survive and become great scholars.’

For ten years, Shilong and I devoted ourselves to scholarship, poetry, and the study of Confucian and Taoist thought at our home in Huating.  When we emerged from our solitary studies and our poetry was the rage of all Luoyang, we sat in a teahouse, quietly sipping tea, and thought to ourselves, _Grandfather, we have achieved your dream._

When our patron Zhang Maoxian read my _Rhapsody on Literature_ , he pronounced, ‘Shiheng, this work will make you immortal.  In future, people will write poems about the two Lu brothers.’  I replied, ‘It is enough if people remember that Grandfather had two grandsons who achieved his dream.’

As Wu has faded, so someday shall Jin.  And then there will be no more golden axes, nor welcomes by emperors[3].  All that shall be left will be a page in the history books, some poems and the cranes at Huating[4].

* * *

[1] According to the genealogy of the Lu clan, Lu Xun had four sons.

[2] According to the genealogy of the Lu clan, Lu Kang had nine sons, three of whom died young.  Here ‘Sixth Brother’ refers to Lu Yun, the sixth of the nine sons and the fifth-eldest of those who survived to maturity.

[3] As recorded in Pei Songzhi’s annotations to Lu Xun’s biography in _Records of the Three Kingdoms_ , ‘Lu Ji wrote in _Inscription to the Prime Minister of Wu Lu Xun_ : The Wei Commander-in-Chief Cao Xiu invaded our northern borders.  Lu Xun was awarded the imperial golden axe and put in command of all six armies and the imperial guard, to act temporarily on the Emperor’s behalf.  The Lord [Sun Quan] held the whip and personally drove the carriage for him, and all subjects knelt at his approach.’  This is a reference to the inscription.

[4] In 303, Sima Ying appointed Lu Ji as Commander-in-Chief of the vanguard in an expedition against Sima Yi, Prince of Changsha.  Because of the treachery of another general who refused to support Lu Ji in a key battle, Lu Ji’s army was decisively routed; the corpses were piled so thickly that they blocked the current in the river.  Accused falsely by political enemies of treason, Lu Ji was executed along with his two sons and brother Lu Yun.  It is said that the night before his death, Lu Ji dreamt that he was confined in a carriage draped with black curtains, from which he could not escape.  His last words were said to be, ‘Would that I might hear once more the cry of the cranes at Huating! Will I get to do so?’  Since then, cranes have been a byword for Huating.


	16. Dedication

If there is a next life, I would rather that Lu Boyan was reborn as a crane at Huating, free to soar over the picturesque shores of the Southland forevermore, never having to concern himself with the petty affairs of men again.

If there is a next life, I believe that Zhuge Kongming would choose to remain ‘as a commoner, toiling the fields in Nanyang, concerned only with securing [his] safety in an age of disorder and taking no interest in making a name for [himself] among the lords of the realm[1]’, and never leave magical Longzhong.

If there is a next life, were Heaven kind, it would let Lu Shiheng no longer be encumbered by his admiration for his grandfather and father, so that he could unreservedly ‘not bow like a servant in return for five bushels of grain[2]’.

This piece of writing is dedicated to them.

* * *

[1]「（臣本）布衣，躬耕于南阳，苟全性命于乱世，不求闻达于诸侯。」Probably the most famous line in Zhuge Liang’s first ‘Petition on Taking the Field’ to Emperor Liu Shan before his first Northern Expedition.

[2] 不为五斗米折腰。This is a famous Chinese idiom derived from a quotation by the Eastern Jin poet Tao Qian, styled Yuanming.  Like Lu Ji, Tao Yuanming was descended from a noble family, and when young, he was torn between ambition and a desire to retreat into solitude.  Tao Yuanming served in a series of official posts as a military advisor and a magistrate; however, his sister’s death and his disgust at the corruption and infighting in the Jin court prompted him to retire to the country, where he lived our his remaining years as a farmer, convinced that life was too short to compromise on his principles—as he put it, he would ‘not bow like a servant in return for five bushels of grain [the salary of a low-ranking official]’.  Lu Ji frequently expressed a desire to retreat into solitude in his poems, but never did so, probably because he felt great pressure to bring glory to the Lu family name.


	17. List of Historical Characters

Cao Cao 曹操, styled Mengde 孟德, a warlord during the Three Kingdoms period and penultimate Prime Minister of the Eastern Han dynasty, who laid the foundations for the Wei Kingdom and was posthumously titled Emperor Wu of Wei.

Cao Xiu 曹休, styled Wenlie 文烈, a general of Wei and distant nephew of Cao Cao, who was disastrously defeated by Lu Xun at Shiting.

Cheng Pu 程普, styled Demou 德谋, a general of Wu who led the Wu forces together with Zhou Yu at Chibi.

Ding Feng 丁奉, styled Chengyuan 承渊, a general of Wu who was a subordinate of Gan Ning, Lu Xun and Pan Zhang in his early years, and later served under Sun Liang, Sun Xiu and Sun Hao.

Gan Ning 甘宁, styled Xingba 兴霸, a general of Wu who killed Ling Tong’s father Ling Cao in battle when he was earlier serving under Huang Zu.  When young, he gathered a gang of idle youths to become pirates.  The group carried bells as a mark, causing commoners to run and hide whenever they heard the ringing of bells.

Guan Yu 关羽, styled Yunchang 云长, a general of Shu.  Later in charge of defending Jing Province.  Executed after being captured by Wu forces.

Han Dang 韩当, styled Yigong 益公, a general of Wu who served under Sun Jian, Sun Ce and Sun Quan.

Huang Gai 黄盖, styled Gongfu 公覆, a general of Wu who feigned defection to Cao Cao’s camp at Chibi.

Huang Zu 黄祖, a warlord who killed Sun Jian in battle.

Kan Ze 阚泽, styled Derun 德润, an advisor of Wu.  Later Grand Tutor to Crown Prince Sun He.

Ling Tong 凌统, styled Gongji 公绩, a general of Wu who resented Gan Ning for killing his father.  In _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ , Ling Tong was fighting with Yue Jin, one of Cao Cao’s generals, when he was thrown off his horse and almost speared to death.  Gan Ning fired an arrow which struck Yue Jin in his face, thereby rescuing Ling Tong.  The two men became sworn friends and buried their grudge from then onwards.

Liu Bei 刘备, styled Xuande 玄德, a warlord during the Three Kingdoms period and founding Emperor of the Shu-Han kingdom.

Lu Ji 陆绩, styled Gongji 公纪, son of Lu Kang, the governor of Lujiang and uncle to Lu Xun.  There is an anecdote that when Lu Ji was six, he visited Yuan Shu, who treated him to some oranges.  Lu Ji secretly hid three oranges in his bosom.  When Lu Ji took his farewell of Yuan Shu, the oranges rolled out of his bosom.  Yuan Shu, somewhat annoyed, asked him why he had concealed oranges when he was a guest.  Lu Ji replied that his mother had a fondness for oranges and he wished to give them to her.  Hearing this, Yuan Shu lavished praises on Lu Ji for his filial piety.

Lu Ji 陆机, styled Shiheng 士衡, a scholar and poet during the Western Jin dynasty, fifth son of Lu Kang and grandson of Lu Xun.  He is most famous for his _Rhapsody on Literature_ 文赋, in which he writes about the process of writing, genre, style and standards of literary excellence.

Lu Jun 陆骏, styled Jicai 季才, father of Lu Xun.  Highest rank was Commandant of Jiujiang.

Lu Kang 陆康, styled Jining 季宁, governor of Lujiang.  Died one month after Lujiang fell after being besieged by Sun Ce.

Lu Kang 陆抗, styled Youjie 幼节, second son of Lu Xun.  Later Grand Marshal of Wu.

Lu Mei 陆瑁, styled Zizhang 子璋, brother of Lu Xun.  Studious and loyal, he supported poorer fellow students and shared his possessions with them.  Later summoned with ceremony by Sun Quan to serve the imperial court.

Lu Su 鲁肃, styled Zijing 子敬, brilliant and insightful advisor of Wu who advised Sun Quan against surrendering to Cao Cao.

Lu Yu 陆纡, styled Shupan 叔盘, grandfather of Lu Xun.  Served as Colonel of the City Gates.

Lu Yun 陆云, styled Shilong 士龙, a scholar and poet during the Western Jin dynasty, sixth son of Lu Kang and grandson of Lu Xun.  Together with his brother Lu Ji, they were known as the ‘two Lu’s’.

Lü Meng 吕蒙, styled Ziming 子明, a general of Wu who was responsible for the capture of Guan Yu.

Sun Ce 孙策, styled Bofu 伯符, a general and warlord during the Three Kingdoms period who conquered the Southland.  Eldest son of Sun Jian and brother of Sun Quan.

Sun Huan 孙桓, styled Shuwu 叔武, a general of Wu who led an army against Liu Bei when Liu Bei attacked the Southland.  Was trapped at Yidao for several months but later broke out when Lu Xun burnt Liu Bei’s camps.  Almost captured Liu Bei when the latter was fleeing to Baidi.

Sun Jian 孙坚, styled Wentai 文台, a general and warlord during the Three Kingdoms period, father of Sun Ce and Sun Quan.

Sun Quan 孙权, styled Zhongmou 仲谋, second son of Sun Jian and founder of Wu.

Sun Shangxiang 孙尚香, sister of Sun Quan and wife of Liu Bei.  This is the name used in Chinese opera.  She is known as Sun Ren in _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_.

Lady Sun, daughter of Sun Ce, wife of Lu Xun.  Here, I have given her the name Sun Xian 孙贤, styled Zishu 子淑.

Wu Can 吾粲, styled Kongxiu 孔休, an officer of Wu who in his early years was Chief of Records to Sun Quan.  Later Grand Tutor to Crown Prince Sun He.  Spoke out vehemently concerning the conflict of power between Sun He and the Prince of Lu, Sun Ba, advising for Sun Ba to be stationed at Xiakou and Yang Zhu away from the capital.  Corresponded with Lu Xun, informing him about the situation, for which he was slandered by Sun Ba and Yang Zhu and later jailed and executed.

Yang Zhu 杨竺, a supporter of Sun Ba, the Prince of Lu, during the conflict for power between the Crown Prince and the Prince of Lu.

Yuan Shu 袁术, styled Gonglu 公路, an early pretender to the imperial throne, younger cousin of Yuan Shao, the leader of the confederation against Dong Zhuo.

Zhang Hua 张华, styled Maoxian 茂先, a leading scholar, poet and statesman of the Western Jin dynasty.  Warmly received Lu Ji and Lu Yun when they first arrived in Luoyang and recommended them to prominent men in the capital.

Zhou Tai 周泰, styled Youping 幼平, a general of Wu who saved Sun Quan’s life several times at the risk of his own.

Zhou Yu 周瑜, styled Gongjin 公瑾, strategist for Sun Ce and later Sun Quan.

Zhuge Jin 诸葛瑾, styled Ziyu 子瑜, an advisor of Wu and brother of Zhuge Liang.

Zhuge Liang 诸葛亮, styled Kongming 孔明, advisor to Liu Bei and Prime Minister of Shu-Han.


End file.
